A Different Rory
by kamjos
Summary: What if Lorelai gave Rory to Chris? What if after 17 years Rory moves back to Lorelai.? What if Rory grew up in New York? What if Rory and Jess dated from the start? What if Rory was a Gilmore-Hayden? Rating for light swearing. This is Lit.
1. Prologue

I hope this will be the only note I have in my story unless something major is happening.

A few things before the story begins.

1\. I own nothing in this story unless I add my own character.

2\. My characters while not my own will be extremly original so if you don't like this don't read.

3\. While I appreciate feedback and comments please be respectful if commenting.

4\. This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be too harsh.

5\. If at any time during this story a lemon occurs I will write it as a seperate chapter with warnings so it can be easily skipped.

6\. If any one has any ideas or things they would like to see in this story please let me know and I will do my best to add them.

7\. I am writing this on my phone so please forgive phone mistakes.

8\. I am a mother to a 7 month old so while I will work hard to update quickly there may be small delays at times.

Thankyou for reading and I hope you like this story.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The small town of Stars Hollow was full of gossip and speculation, first Luke's nephew Jess moved to town bringing trouble with him and now the reason for gossip was none other than their very own Lorelai Gilmore.

For weeks she had been running around cleaning her house, getting Luke to fix parts of her house and now a truck full of boxes had just arrived at her door, setting Babette running to Miss Patty to discuss the newest happenings.

But no matter what crazy ideas the town came up with none were correct.

Lorelai wasn't moving, she didn't have a secret husband moving in with her.

She did however have a secret daughter that was moving in with her.

A daughter she gave birth to seventeen years ago and only saw at her parent's Christmas party each year.

She had named her daughter after herself and given her the nickname Rory when she was born, right before the drugs wore off and she realised that at sixteen she couldn't be a mother.

To everyone's surprise Rory's father Christopher Hayden stepped in and after getting full custody of Rory he took her and moved with his parents to New York to raise Rory.

Rory visited her Gilmore grandparents during every school break and had made friends with some of the children that lived in the society section of Hartford, she never went to Stars Hollow and Lorelai never saw her except Christmas.

Rory had lived in the upper east side of NY with her dad her bedroom in the penthouse apartment overlooked Central Park and her Hayden grandparents lived across the street and saw her everyday.

Even with Central Park so close Rory always went to Washington Square Park it was quieter with less tourists and it was also where she liked to relax and read and people watch.

Rory was getting sent to Lorelai because her dad was just offered a job in Europe and he didn't want to drag her along.

Chris also knew his parents couldn't handle Rory alone so it was off to her mother, the Haydens were moving to Hartford to stay close to her partly because they didn't trust Lorelai with Rory.

The small town was almost holding it's breath waiting to find out what was causing Lorelai to run around and be more crazy than usual, lucky for the town they didn't have long to wait.


	2. Rory's arrival

It had been an interesting day for Stars Hollow, Lorelai hadn't been seen in the diner, Luke was standing behind the counter staring at Jess in fact every customer in the diner was staring at Jess.

The usual sarcastic smirk was missing from his face and he had a genuine smile, his normally obscene t-shirt had been replaced with a button up shirt, his hair was still styled and gelled but the general consensus with the townsfolk was that it was more styled and had even more gel than normal.

But what they were really watching was how fast Jess' head flicked towards the door every time it opened. It was clear to see he was waiting on someone the problem was that Jess had no friends in Stars Hollow so who or what was he waiting on?

So focused on Jess the biggest town gossips missed the arrival of the bus, they also missed seeing a short, thin brunette with bright blue eyes dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, worn black converse, red vest top and a black leather jacket step off the bus with an old green duffle bag hanging off her tiny shoulder.

The entire diner including Luke looked on in shock as the bell above the door rang and Jess threw the rag in his hand down and ran towards the tiny girl that entered with a huge smile on his face.

They were even more shocked when the girl dropped her duffle and jumped into his arms wrapping her jean clad legs around his waist and her leather clad arms around his neck and snuggled into him.

The girl was so small the onlookers at first thought she was a kid until she dropped from Jess and they saw her face right before her and Jess leaned in and kissed.

Luke was surprised when he saw his sarcastic ass of a nephew kiss the tiny girl so gently and with so much emotion it was clear to the entire diner.

When the couple pulled apart Jess grabbed the bag and sat her at a stool at the counter and without asking poured her a huge mug of coffee and stood next to her with his arm over her shoulders playing with the ends of her hair. The girl reached her arm around Jess and pulled his book from his back pocket before opening it and starting to read from a random page.

Luke cleared his throat and stared at Jess waiting to be introduced to the girl who was clearly his girlfriend and who he had never heard of.

"Uncle Luke this is my girlfriend Lora, Lo this is my Uncle Luke. He's pretty cool so be nice." Jess introduced them and smirked as Lora gave Luke a once over before smiling her bright cheeky smile that Jess loved and shaking Luke's hand quickly.

"Nice to meet you Luke, you have no idea how happy I am that you let Jess come here." Lora said in a New York accent.

Luke just nodded and gave a rare smile and refilled her coffee cup before going back to work.

The diner had just settled down after the afternoon shock that is until Lorelai finally appeared like a hurricane babbling about someone being missing and her getting killed and failing before she got a chance.

Jess and Lora just exchanged a look and smirked before watching as she freaked out right next to them. Jess cleared his throat and when Lorelai looked at him he tilted his head in Lora's direction and winced as Lorelai let oit a shriek before starting to ramble on again.

"My god Rory what the hell, you were meant to meet me at my house when you got off the bus and instead your here doing something with a boy you don't know and why are you here and how was the trip and what are you wearing and..." she stopped talking as Lora quickly cut her off.

"First my name is Lorelai or Lora for short not Rory. I got off the bus and wanted coffee and in case you forgot i don't know where your house is, you were meant to meet me at the bus stop. I do know Jess he's my boyfriend and has been since we were thirteen and all i am doing with him at the moment is drinking coffee and reading his book. As for the rest it's none of your business I am only here cause dad didn't want to screw up my education." Lora answered her then sat back leaning on Jess waiting for the explosion.

The diner customers sat there shocked about the information drop and stayed silent to hear the rest.


	3. Learning Truths

Lorelai just sat there staring at the daughter she didn't know who was the girlfriend of the town hoodlum.

The hoodlum who as far as she could see was going nowhere in life, he hadn't attended one day of school, he had no car, no money, and the only job he had was because of Luke.

"You think I'm going to let you date the town hoodlum. The guy with no money, no job, no car and no school. You can do better than him Rory, oh and you might want to unpack you start Stars Hollow High tomorrow, a place that from what I can tell you will never see your boyfriend." Lorelai yelled at the girl in front of her then held her breath waiting for the yelling to start, instead the couple just laughed at her.

Luke had a small smile on his face knowing that the couple could handle themselves with Lorelai.

"My name is Lora not Rory and you know nothing about me or Jess. I am not going to school here dad already signed me up to Chilton and classes start next week. Jess has a car and money the same as me and he goes to Chilton as well so why would he go to school here." Lora told her mother then smiled up at Jess and gave him a quick kiss before going to the bathroom.

As soon as she left Lorelai gave Jess a death stare and let out a snort when he smirked at her.

"How do you have money, you're a nobody. I thought she was smart yet she fell for your lies, just wait until I get my parents involved you'll be out of her life so fast." Lorelai said with a smirk of her own and almost screamed when Jess just smiled at her.

"I wrote a few books, they got published by a small press in Philly, funny enough people love 'em had to expand the shop to deal with the orders. They've all been on best seller lists and cause I don't do interviews or live signings people buy more cause of my mystery. Oh and your parents love me, they let me stay with them last school break when I came with Lo." Jess said to her before grabbing Lora's duffle bag and leading her outside as she got back from the bathroom.

Jess walked Lora to her house and helped her set up her bedroom and unpack her duffle before sitting on her bed with her while they talked and caught up on each others lives.

They were so focused on each other they didn't hear Lorelai come back and they didn't notice her sitting in the kitchen eavesdropping.

"Where are you gonna put all your stuff and where am I gonna put all mine? My room at Luke's is even smaller than this one." Jess said looking at the small room and the huge pile of boxes to unpack.

"I think maybe I'll just put the stuff we have three or more copies of in the shelves and store the rest until we have places to put the rest." Lora answered him and leaned against him with a sigh.

Jess just wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers and wondered if he should tell her his ideas about their stuff, before he could open his mouth Lorelai made a loud bang in the kitchen as she slammed down her coffee cup and flounced to the doorway of the bedroom and glared at them.

"Store it at my parents house, they have the room and since they love you both they wont care." She said before leaving them alone again.


	4. Hartford and Chilton

The rest of the week passed quickly and quietly and that was mainly because Jess and Lora stayed away from Lorelai.

Jess finally had time and privacy to talk to Lora about his ideas for their stuff.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

"Lo I was thinking why don't we buy a couple of places? Here and Hartford I could live in the one here and we could use the one in Hartford for school stuff and our cars. Keep that stuff away from your mom and you could stay over whenever you want. I mean I'm eighteen it can go in my name we could get your grandparents to help grease the wheels, what do you think?" Jess asked slightly scared that she would say no he had in a round about way asked her to kinda half move in with him.

"Oh my god Jess that's perfect, yes let's call the Gilmores for help speeding it all up. I am so excited." She squealed while clapping her hands.

~~~~~ Flashback Over ~~~~~

Now, thanks to the Gilmores Lora and Jess not only had a place for their stuff they were also standing in front of their newly purchased home (yes it's too fast just go with it) in Hartford both hoping they could get some stuff sorted out before school started in a couple of days.

Lora was making lists of everything they would need while Jess was crossing off the stuff they had and accepting delivery of their cars and motorbikes.

Now the lists were done they jumped in Jess' truck and drove to the stores, the first things they got were bookshelves and a new king size bed and matress, they already owned a nice sofa and coffee table and a double bed they would put in the spare room.

After that and Lora buying a few lamps and beanbags they went back to the house and started setting everything up.

The top floor of the house had two bedrooms, and a lounge area, one bedroom was the master suite and had an attached bathroom and walk in robe, the other room was going to be their personal private study and they were turning the lounge area into their exercise area Lora did yoga and dancing and Jess did light weights and ran on the treadmill.

Downstairs had the kitchen, a bathroom, a laundry room, a smaller bedroom that would be set up for guests, a library, and the main lounge room.

The first room the two wanted to get sorted was the library it already had floor to ceiling shelves so they started unpacking their books putting any doubles to the side for their other house or storage.

Lora filled up the beanbags and placed them on the floor then helped Jess finish off shelving the books.

Lora loved the library even with all their books set up they still had a ton of room for more books.

They went into the lounge and started setting up the bookshelves they had bought when they were all put together the couple set up Jess' sound system and then unpacked their music collection again putting all doubkes to the side for the other house.

When that was finished they went back to Stars Hollow and hid from Lorelai upstairs in the diner until Lora had to go home.

Lorelai had gone out on a date that night so Lora sorted through the stuff she had at the house and grabbed her best yoga mat and dance kit and sat them to the side along with the school uniforms she had shortened and altered and the designer clothes she had that her mother scoffed at.

All of that would be going to the Hartford house, she fell asleep early knowing that Jess was picking her up early the next day to finish setting up the house so it was ready for when they started school on Monday morning.

Jess and Lora spent Sunday finishing off their house and repacking their doubles of books and music and putting those boxes in the back of the garage, they decided that on the weekend they would buy the rest of the stuff but for now what they had was perfect for them.

The best part was that both grandmothers had said Lora could use staying with them when she wanted to stay in the Hartford house.

They both went home dreading the next day for totally different reasons.

Monday morning came bright and early with Lora throwing her alarm clock at the wall and getting ready for school in her mothers idea of the perfect uniform for private school.

For Jess he just rolled out of bed got dressed and fixed his hair before grabbing enough coffee for an elephant and driving to pick Lora up for school.

Lora managed to drink all the coffee before getting to the house where she changed clothes and they climbed into Jess' Porsche and driving to Chilton to instantly get stared at.

They walked through the halls to the principles office holding hands and making snide comments about the creepy blonde girl that was following them.


	5. Chilton and Murder

As Lora and Jess were getting their welcome speech from the principle the creepy blonde was looking at their records with her friends.

"Mariano, Jess L. Never heard of him, great grades, no extra clubs or groups, not much on his family fully paid up front complete senior year school fees. Not a scholarship kid, hmm maybe we can use him in group work." The blonde told her friends.

"Who cares about his brain Paris he's like super hot, I wonder how together those two are and if I have a shot with him." The other blonde in the group said.

"Gilmore-Hayden, Lorelai L. Now that is a powerful last name. Borderline genius, dance club, school fees fully paid. Again nothing much on the family. We can for sure use her in group work. They both have enough credits to graduate early. Louise you don't stand a chance against the girl no one does." Paris finished before returning the files and leaving before the couple left the office.

Jess and Lora walked out both holding matching schedules except last period Jess had gym and Lora had dance, Jess wrapped his arm around Lora and led her to their lockers and helped her open hers when it got stuck and laughed as a blonde guy got shut down when he tried to flirt with her.

"Hi I'm Tristan, maybe I could show you around and help you study later." He said with an eyebrow wiggle and a smirk.

"I'm Lora, maybe when the zombie virus takes over my brain I'll take you up on your offer, or when we have to study signs and symptoms of common sexually transmitted infections in health class I'll give you a call. Oh yeah this is my boyfriend Jess, now do me a solid and disappear." Lora answered him before wrapping herself around Jess as they walked to class together both of them laughing quietly at the surprised look on Tristan's face.

Sadly for the couple they were put into groups for English class Lora, Jess, Paris, Louise, Tristan and Madelynn or Maddy as she liked to be called. The group gathered together and Paris took over straight away.

"We need a place to study, my place is out my mom ripped the carpet up and is repainting." She said straight away.

"I'm out, mom's sleeping with the gardener and dad's in Spain." Louise said next.

Maddy simply shook her head as did Tristan.

"My place it is, wanna follow us after school or just get the address and make your own way there. Fair warning though we just moved in on the weekend so it's a bit empty." Lora said with a sigh and a small shrug at Jess he just smiled and took her hand in his.

Paris decided they would get the address off them and Tristan would drive them there an hour after school finished so they could get changed before working on their project.

For some super weird reason each class had group work and somehow they were all put into the same groups in each class Lora realised the teachers grouped them together based on grades and friendships.

Jess was just grateful they knew where to order the best food from otherwise they would starve while working with Paris.

He was also thankful that Luke had driven up and snuck a coffee maker and a stack of diner blend coffee into the kitchen during school hours or Lora would be murdering Paris and Tristan later that night.

At the end of the day Lora and Jess went to the store on their way home to grab snacks and candy and some food to keep Lora awake and running during the study session later.


	6. Study Groups and Friends

To say Paris and the others were surprised when they arrived at Lora's house would be an understatement.

They had been expecting a mansion with a last name like Gilmore-Hayden but the house was nice.

Paris got super pissed off when they rang the bell and no one answered to door she was about to start on a rant when Jess pulled into the driveway distillers blasting through the speakers not that the Chilton group know who they are.

The Chilton group was even more surprised when Lora and Jess grabbed a bag of snacks each and unlocked the door and led the group inside and into the lounge room.

"Take a seat we'll be back in a second just gotta change first." Lora said as she ran up the stairs Jess following her up.

The group looked up a few minutes later as Jess came down in baggy black jeans a clash t-shirt and a tan button up shirt he was carrying two beanbags and kicking another one down the stairs in front of him.

"Jess can I borrow a shirt I can't find mine they're still in boxes. Please, please, please." Lora yelled out from upstairs.

"Sure Lo just not the Metallica one I wanna wear that to Luke's to see how many colours his face will go, it will also piss your mom off." Jess yelled back with a smile.

They all heard Lora's giggle as she ran down the stairs in a distillers shirt she tied up and short denim shorts, both her and Jess had bare feet.

"God you look hot in my clothes." Jess said making Lora laugh again.

The group sat around working on their projects and staring in shock at how much candy and coffee Lora was eating and drinking.

Jess had just called a break for dinner when Lora's phone rang she looked at Jess and he ran out of the room as she answered it.

"Yes Lorelai how can I help you this evening?" She asked as she put the phone on speaker and held her finger to her lips at the group.

"When are you coming home? I'm waiting for you I want you to meet my boyfriend." Lorelai said in a snappy voice.

"I'm studying at a group members house, her name is Paris I might just stay here we have tons of work to do. Why would i want to meet your boyfriend anyway? I might be home tomorrow night." Lora said then hung up.

Paris stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine sorry, I'm sorry, but that woman is impossible, she hates Jess, wants me to go to a hick town public school, and has no idea that me and Jess bought this place." She explained quickly.

"Lo, it's ok, we'll go back tomorrow I'll wear the Metallica shirt, Luke's head will explode and your mom can bitch me out." Jess said then hugged her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I vote we all be friends, I mean we all need good friends to survive in this world. We can help cover for Lo and Jess and they can help us keep up in school and get away from our crazy families." Maddy said with a soft innocent smile.

Lora and Jess nodded in agreement with Maddy as did Louise.

They were waiting for Paris and Tristan to join their new group and when they finally agreed Lora clapped her hands and hugged them just as the doorbell rang.

"In honour of our new friendship I now invite you all to eat more food than an elephant and explode." Lora said with a smile as Jess walked back into the room loaded down with pizza, Chinese, burgers and Mexican.

That night the group ate, laughed, studied, and talked until the others had to go home leaving Lora and Jess alone in their house.


	7. Birthdays and Boxes

Since the vow of friendship had been sealed with food the six teenagers could hardly be spotted apart.

This annoyed Lorelai as they were all society kids apart from Jess and in her eyes he was Satan.

Jess was in major planning mode Lora's eighteenth birthday was in a week and he had a few surprises for her.

With Luke, Richard Gilmore and Strobe Hayden's help he had purchased a house in Stars Hollow, with Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden's help he had planned a surprise party for her with a coffee and candy theme.

With his own help and frequent phone calls and pictures to Chris Hayden he had chosen three more gifts for Lora, now he just had to wait for the day to arrive.

The next week passed slowly and painfully for everyone in their group, Lorelai seemed to have a sixth sense and knew changes were coming so she clamped down on Lora's freedom, the one time Lora ignored the new rules Lorelai called the Stars Hollow police.

To say Lora and Jess were sick of her attitude was too mild, even good old dependable Luke was cutting Lorelai out of his life a little at a time.

At last the day Jess had been waiting for had arrived, he started the day by grabbing a full Luke's breakfast and a giant thermos of coffee and a wrapped present and running to Lorelai's house to see Lora.

As normal Lorelai was yelling at her daughter about how evil Jess was and Lora was ignoring her, when Jess walked through the door Lora wrapped herself around him almost crushing the food between them.

After Lora ate Jess handed her the gift and smiled as she ripped the paper off and squealed when she saw a brand new dance kit with music player that was fully loaded with every song she could think of.

They drove to school together and Lora was welcomed by her friends with birthday wishes and hugs and a second thermos of coffee from Jess.

At lunch break Jess surprised her with another wrapped gift, this time in a long thin box, fifteen plane tickets to the Bahamas for Christmas break, enough for everyone plus some spares.

Inside the box was also two back stage passes to the next distillers concert in New York which was in February the following year.

"Oh my god best present ever. Jess this is amazing." She said as she passed him a pass to the concert and handed out tickets to her friends.

Jess just smiled wondering how she would react later that night before and during her party.

By the end of the day Jess was a nervous wreck he hoped Lora would like her next present, he had a plan and a speech all ready for when he gave it to her, he just hoped she had the responses he was planning on.

Jess drove him and Lora home and led her inside and into lounge room where he pressed play on the stereo and pulled Lora into his body and led her in a waltz around the room including all the dips and turns.

When the song finished Lora leaned up and kissed him and he smiled, stage one was a success.

He then dropped to the floor on one knee and took her left hand in his.

"Lo, we've been together for five years today, the best five years of my life. I love you with all that I am, forever, you are my soul mate. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Jess then held his breath and waited with the ring in his hand wrapped in the tiffany blue box with a small silver ribbon around it.

"Oh god... yes... yes... a thousand times yes." Lora answered him as she fell to her knees and threw herself into his arms.

Jess handed her the box and with his crooked smile shrugged at her questioning glance.

"Happy birthday babe. Oh and the plane tickets, I was thinking destination wedding, enough tickets for friends and family Chris can meet us there, is two months enough time to plan?" Jess added with a smile then had a quick look at the time and picked up Lora and dropped her in the bedroom in front of a black and red cocktail dress and his black suit.

They quickly got changed and Jess watched as Lora kept glancing down at the ring on her finger with a huge smile on her face.

They arrived at the Gilmore mansion and Jess led her through the front door where all their friends, family and a ton of business associates of the grandfathers and friends of the grandmothers jumped out at Lora yelling surprise, Jess was shocked to see Lorelai in the crowd.

Lora let out a little scream and covered her face with her hands flashing her ring off to the entire room, there was a loud cheer and congratulations were yelled from all corners of the room.

As the night progressed on, Lora and Jess caught up with their Hartford friends, Logan, Collin, Finn, and Stephanie.

The group of four would be invited to the wedding along with all four grandparents, the Chilton friends and Luke using all the plane tickets.

Lora got money from most of the guests, books and clothes from her friends and a document folder and a box from Jess.

"Last gift I promise." Jess said as she shot him a glare.

Lora opened the box and saw a set of keys, the document folder had the deed to the Hartford house as well as the deed to another house in Stars Hollow and a deed for a place called Truncheon.

"Just sign next to the tabs and we co-own both houses, and sign the other papers and we own our own publishing house and book store." Jess said with a smile handing her another set of keys from his pocket.

Lora signed all the paper work then and there with her grandfathers watching both with huge smiles on their faces.


	8. Movers and Shakers

After her birthday party both Lora and Jess stayed at their Hartford house and decided to skip school the next two days to give themselves a four day weekend, hopefully giving them time to finish setting up the Hartford house and to look at and set up the Stars Hollow house as well.

Lora's plan was to get the houses sorted then start planning the wedding then over Halloween weekend her and Jess could go check out truncheon.

The newly engaged couple had finished setting up the Hartford house in one day and put the remainder of their stuff into Jess' truck and went to the Stars Hollow house.

It was a three story house but was smaller than the other house, the top floor was their master bedroom with bathroom and dressing room.

The second floor had two rooms one they turned into a library and study which they filled with desks and books, the second one was their workout room.

The first floor had their kitchen, lounge room that they filled with their remaining music and a bathroom along with an entrance and hallway.

It took them the rest of the weekend to get the house finished and decided that Lora would keep her brand new mini at the house just in case she needed it while Jess would keep his truck there.

The next week at school Lora and the girls made list after list of everything she would need to do and organize for the wedding.

At home Lora went through the lists with Jess and together they decided the assign each person a job and a deadline to make it easier on everyone.

Lora then went through their planners and made a huge list of free time blocks they each had so over the next weekend she and Jess could have planning meetings and set up times for confirmation and approval.

Jess didn't complain or say a word he knew there was no point, he also knew that if he went along with her their wedding would be perfect.

Before she made her final lists she double checked the guest list with Jess and who would be dealing with each aspect of the wedding.

Lora: dresses, vows, thank you gifts, ceremony details.

Jess: suits, vows, rings, honeymoon.

Emily and Francine: reception venue and catering including cake.

Richard and Luke: accommodation and transport.

Chris: dj/music.

Paris: schedule of entire wedding.

Maddy: flowers, decorating.  
Louise: hens night.

Tristan: bachelor party.

Finn: alcohol.

Collin: legal side of the ceremony.

Logan: master of ceremonies.

Steph: hair and makeup.

Strobe: officiate ceremony.

They also had their specific roles for the day.

Lora: bride.

Jess: groom.

Strobe: celebrant.

Chris: giving Lora away.

Richard and Luke: speakers in ceremony.

Emily and Francine: witnesses.

Steph: maid of honour.

Tristan: best man.

Louise, Paris and Maddy: speech.

Logan, Collin and Finn: speech.

Jess agreed with everything he already had the honeymoon worked out.

Over the next two weeks Lora and Jess had managed to get everything set up with their friends and finalized almost all the plans for the wedding, all that was left was final approval by the couple, that would be happening over the next weekend.


	9. Confirmation and Confrontation

It was Saturday the first confirmation day, Lora had everything set into times and turns and days, nothing would or could be forgotten with her crazy organization.

Luke was first off the rank, they met him in the diner upstairs, he showed them his ideas for transport and Lora agreed straight away.

Richard and Strobe were next and Strobe read through the words he was going to say and after a few changes that was finalised.

Richard told them about the hotel on the beach he booked and they agreed with him about the beauty of it.

Following the grandfathers were the grandmothers and their plans, they agreed to the menu for the caterers and were excited about the reception venue and cake ideas.

Next they went to the Yale crew and talked through the alcohol and drink selection with Finn.

Logan ran them through his words and timing for him position of master of ceremonies.

Collin assured them that the ceremony would be legal and that Strobe could legally perform the ceremony and to relax.

Steph took Lora to the side and showed her the hair and makeup options. Lora chose her favourites.

The boys then went to a café so Tristan could go over his plans for the bachelor party.

While the girls stayed home to hear what Louise had planned for Lora's hens night.

That night Lora showed Jess the dresses she had chosen for the girls as she was adding the dresses to the other thank you gifts.

For the younger girls, Paris was getting a long strapless blue dress, the other girls were getting a short front blue dress and they were all getting a diamond flower tiffany necklace.

The grandmothers were both getting a tiffany diamond necklace Emily was getting a greyish blue dress while Francine was getting a cobalt blue dress.

Lora then showed Jess the tiffany cuff links she had chosen for the guys and reminded him he needed to pick suits for all the guys.

Jess showed Lora the suits he had picked and pointed out the only difference would be that he had blue accent colours.

Jess was happy they had agreed to everything so far.

Lora was keeping the ceremony venue and her dress a secret from everyone and to keep up with her Jess was keeping the rings and honeymoon destination a surprise.

The couple decided to write their vows together and have enough similarities to match but their own personal twist on each.

They were lazing around the living room in the Stars Hollow house when there was a banging on the door, Jess got up and answered it and stepped aside to let Lorelai in before she barged into him.

"Hey Lorelai, welcome to our home, how can we help you tonight?" Jess said sarcastically as he followed behind her.

"When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?" She yelled at Lora. "I mean your getting married so young you must be pregnant, but no one will tell me." She added with a nasty look at Jess.

Lora started laughing as Jess snickered behind Lorelai.

"Not pregnant, just in love, we want to graduate college before we do the baby thing." Lora said with a smirk.

"If that's all then get out of our house, we want and need to go to bed, we have school tomorrow." Jess added with a scowl on his face as he guided Lorelai to the door and closed and locked it behind her.


	10. Truncheon and Luncheon

It was Halloween weekend already and Jess was happy to say he had managed to avoid dressing up and kids asking for candy simply by buying a bookstore for him and Lora.

They were on their way to check up on the store and talk to the employees and he was smiling as he watched Lora reading his newest book while she was curled up in her seat.

He had told Lora but no one else that Truncheon was the place that started printing his books, he had bought it when they needed to expand and the owner an elderly gentleman couldn't handle it, he had also been put into hospital for age related health issues, the sale had just been finalised.

Jess and Lora were planning to go and see him after their meeting at the book store.

They pulled up in front of the book store and walked inside holding hands, and Lora smiled, this was exactly her type of book store, small and packed from wall to wall with books with a small coffee counter in the corner, a doorway that led into the editing room and a small section of walls holding art work for sale by local artists.

Two guys came barrelling around the corner talking about the meeting they had with the new owners and making a good impression, they both stopped dead when they saw Jess and Lora waiting for them.

Lora noticed they looked shocked at their young age and put together appearance and grinned.

"Hey I'm Jess and this is Lora. New owners, book nerds, music lovers, published author and coffee addict." Jess introduced them both pointing at the relevant person at the right times.

"I'm Chris, that's Matt, you guys are cool, I'm the editor and he's the art guy, please don't fire us." Chris said in a rush making Lora laugh.

"Not gonna fire you, but I am gonna go be a book nerd and see what we don't own while I try the coffee while you go look at the other stuff." Lora said with a smile before she kissed Jess on the cheek and skipping off to the coffee then the books.

Jess watched her go with a smile on his face before blinking and looking at the two guys in front of him.

"Right the other stuff, you guys need anything? Does the store need anything? Any ideas from improving the store or the sales?" Jess asked quickly.

"We were wondering if we could use the apartment above the store to live in, so we can run some open houses. The money we would save on rent we were hoping to invest into the store in the hopes of being part owners or having input in buying the attached building and turning it into a bar where we can, over time add open mic nights for singers." Chris said in a rush that would make Lora proud.

"As for the store I'm sure Lora will tell us if we need stock or better coffee." Matt added with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, you guys can move in up there, I'll talk to Lo about the bar and investing part and let you guys know. I probably wont have a definite answer until the new year though. If there's any shop stuff upstairs just chuck it in a back unused office until the new year. We'll come back for a visit and work out the pub thing then." Jess said then smiled as Lora bounced up to him with a small stack of books and a couple of lists in her hand.

"This is the stuff you should have in stock, this is a web site where you can set up a free online store and cross reference with the store system, this is the brand of coffee you should stock, and this is the stack of books i want to buy. Oh if you don't want to set up the website just wait until we come back in the new year and i can do it then." Lora said handing the lists to Chris and the books and her bank card to Matt with a smile.

After they had finished their talks with the guys they made their way to the hospital and visited with the one man who saw where Jess could end up with his writing.

They had a good visit and met the man's family and left them alone when the couple realised it was almost his a last few days alive.

Jess rang the real estate and put in the offer for the property adjoining the book store and asked them to keep it quiet, that it was a surprise for the guys in the book store.

He was thinking of gifting them with five or ten per cent ownership of the Truncheon company, maybe as a surprise Christmas gift.

The money side of things could be figured out later, but they could just add their investment funds to the business account.

Jess rang his lawyer and told him about the purchase of the building and asked that the ownership papers get written up, letting him know that he would pick them up and finalize everything before Christmas and to relax.

After that they grabbed some food, did some sightseeing and took some pictures to add to their travel wall and after doing the iconic Rocky stair run with pictures for proof they got back in the car and drove back to Hartford, with the idea of avoiding Lorelai for the rest of the weekend.


	11. Accusations and Violence

The young couple managed to avoid Lorelai for the next week thanks to different houses, school and activities.

Lora had decided to set up a web based newsletter and linked it to the Truncheon website.

She was editing it and writing book and music reviews, surprisingly it was being read by a lot of people and some of the reviews had been picked up by other newspapers, getting the Truncheon name more advertising and a bigger customer base.

Chris had set up the online store fairly quickly with some phone help from Lora and the orders were flooding in.

Jess had just finished writing his next book and after Lora covered the pages in red and he made the changes he sent it in to the guys for final editing.

Everything was going great for the couple, too great it seemed as on the other side of town Lorelai was talking to a tall floppy haired boy about her daughter.

"Dean trust me, Jess has her brainwashed, all you have to do is talk to her a little bit, be the sweet boy you are and when the time is right she'll be yours." Lorelai was explaining, knowing in her heart that her daughter Rory was hiding behind the Lora mask, no daughter of hers would be happy in society the way Lora was, her daughter wouldn't want to go to Yale either, nope Jess and the Hayden's had brainwashed her, it was the only explanation. Dean nodded his head and left going home so he could plan out his conversation points so he could steal Lora away from Jess.

It was the next morning and Lora was at the store grabbing a few things for the house, Jess was helping Luke at the diner and Dean was making his move.

He snuck up behind Lora as she was choosing cereal and started talking to her.

"You know that cereal is kinda healthy, your mom always gets the one with marshmallows in it, she also gets the smores pop tarts and the biggest bag of coffee we have." He said assuming that Lora was the same as Lorelai.

"How great for my mom, at least I know how to eat properly, excuse me I want to finish this and get home." Lora said trying to get away from the creepy string bean.

"I finish in a few minutes if you want I can help you carry your stuff home." Dean said with a smile he thought was sweet and sexy but was really just plain out and out creepy axe murderer.

"No thanks, my fiancé can help if I need it, and anyways I kinda enjoy the exercise of carrying the stuff home.

"But your a Gilmore, they don't exercise, that's what your mom told me, she also told me you like reading and I just started reading Oliver Twist, and I love fallout boy, and I'm sweet and your mom said you like sweet." Dean said in a rush and Lora got super pissed off.

"My god would you just shut up. I don't know you. I don't like you. You have a weird fascination with my mother and I don't care about what book you're reading. And what the hell does fallout boy have to do with anything. Just leave me the hell alone, in case you missed it I'm engaged, to Jess, we live together, we are getting married in about seven weeks. Here's my advice to you. Go find a girl that goes to your school, like a pretty blonde cheerleader, forget about me, ignore anything my mother asks you to do and stay away from me and Jess." Lora yelled at him before leaving her basket of shopping on the floor and walking to the diner for coffee and to tell Jess what happened.

After talking to Jess she had calmed down and was thinking more clearly, luckily for her the only friend she had in this town Lane, had offered to finish her shopping for her and had skipped out of the diner with a list and the money in her hand.

Lane came back and handed her the bags before waving and going home to her mother, Lora decided to just wait for Jess as he was almost finished.

Later that night Lora and Jess walked over to Lorelai's house to talk to her about her crap match making attempt, Lora knocked on the door and after it was opened by a scruffy brunette guy who let the two kids inside she sat in a chair and stared at her mother while Jess stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder.

"We just came here to tell you to stop. Stop trying to set me up with guys you like. I'm going to marry Jess, he's my fiance and if you can't accept that... well truthfully I don't care if you like it or not. Just stop trying to squish me into what you want me to be." Lora said with a small frown on her face.

"I only did it because I know this isn't you, marrying Jess, going to Yale, its not your world. You belong with Dean the sweet small town boy." Lorelai tried to explain.

Lora stood up and grabbed Jess by the hand and started leading him out of the house.

"No Lorelai, this is my world. Why would I belong with a small town boy when I have my big wide world man by my side, ready to marry me. You are not my mother. Goodbye Lorelai, if you interfere again I will place a restraining order on you." Lora said as she walked out of her mothers house, she knew she would see Lorelai around the town and the Gilmores house but that was ok.

Dean was waiting down the street from their house and tried to start a fight, but Jess being Jess managed to keep it verbal, and managed to completely rip the floppy haired jerk to shreds with his sarcastic scathing comments, Lora giggled as Dean ran home with his pride trailing along behind him.


	12. Winter Break and Beaches

It was time, the weeks had passed slowly for the young couple, and now it was time.

They were all on the plane heading to the Bahamas for Christmas and the wedding.

Christopher was already there, he had been checking up on the details so far and reported that everything was perfect.

Tristan had gotten him to double check on the bachelor party plans, an all night long poker game in a private suite with an open bar and scantily clad waitresses, it was all set up for that night all the men would be joining in.

To Christopher's absolute horror Louise had also gotten him to check on her plans.

A sexy underwear fashion show they would all make purchases for themselves and give Lora money for her stuff, Louise had also planned a sex toy party again with money donations for Lora to spend.

Both the show and party had champagne for drinking the night was also going to have some lap dancing lessons for the girls.

The entire event would end in a huge movie night with alcohol, room service and candy.

To Lora's displeasure the girls and boys were separating as soon as they got out of the airport.

Louise and Tristan had decided together to make the parties on the same night and to have them be all night long, it was understood by everyone that if the adults wanted to leave early for bed that was allowed but the younger group had to stay in the private suits all night.

After a good night at the poker tables the boys collapsed into the chairs around the room drunk but happy, for once Jess was also chatty, he talked about Lora and how they met, how they fell in love and where he was taking her on the honeymoon.

The other guys listened and smirked among them selves at how whipped Jess truly was.

The girls were having a blast, Lora had fun buying underwear that would make Jess drool, and while she was more cautious at the sex toy party she still made purchases, the girls were slightly impressed with how good Lora was at the lap dancing and strip tease lessons, and the ladies who taught them were surprised at how quick she was to lean it.

After the lessons the girls collapsed in front of willy wonka with a mountain of junk food and giggled about girl stuff for the rest of the night.

The group spent the next week relaxing on the beach and preparing for the wedding, the girls went to the spas and got massages, pedicures, manicures, facials, Lora splurged and got some waxing done, they all got their nails done Lora with a pearl white and the other girls with a blue that matched their dresses.

The boys lazed around in their rooms making sure their suits were pressed and the rings were safe.

The morning of the wedding found Paris at the brides door waking her up to keep the schedule and get her ready.

The boys and other guests were breathless at the site of the ceremony venue on the beach with chairs a small isle with flowers and a light cover over a frame for their vows to be spoken.

Everyone was ready to go on time, Paris walked down the aisle and nodded at the others who stood and turned, every breath caught as they all saw Lora on Christopher's arm in her dress.

It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, fitted bodice covered in diamond details, with a full skits with a white overlay with front pick ups a small train and diamond detailing through the underskirt.

Everyone shed tears at the speaking of the vows, even Jess, Finn was crying and taking pictures with a disposable camera he had stashed in his pocket.

All the girls gasped when they saw the rings Jess had chosen for them.

Lora's was curved to fit around her engagement ring, it was a simple band covered in diamonds.

Jess had chosen a chain link style band for himself with diamonds spread around the band.

After the ceremony Finn handed everyone disposable cameras from his bottomless pockets and the pictures taken were wide and varied from formal arrangements to one of Collin trying to pick out a wedgie that Finn had just given him.

The group made their way to the reception and let their happiness take over for the night as they danced and ate and celebrated the marriage of the two people most suited to each other in the history if couples.

Everyone was jealous when Jess spilt the honeymoon plans, the next day they were going around England to all the hot author spots they had talked about, they would return a couple of days before school started back.

Lora was beyond excited, she had wanted to do this trip forever and now they were doing it and more places could be crossed off their travel wall.


	13. Homecoming and Surprises

The newly weds arrived home from their honeymoon two days before school started back and spent the first night christening every room in their house.

The next day they were welcomed home by the town presenting them with the wedding wagon, a nice pile of homemade quilts, food, jams and vouchers for some of the stores in the town.

The town had decided to support the couple and loved them together, even Jess was happy and smiling while he was with Lora.

To Lorelai's surprise the townsfolk that had welcomed her were turning on her and ignoring her loudly spoken arguments against the couple, her parents had also shown their support for them by being at the wedding.

Lorelai for once in her life was not getting what she wanted and was hating it, she couldn't run away this time.

Dean had been watching Lora and had realised quickly that she was one hundred per cent with Jess and had followed her advice and turned to Lindsay a blonde cheerleader that worshipped him, he was happy finally and his family was happy he was with someone.

After their night alone in their house Lora and Jess decided on plans with the Truncheon boys and Jess booked the tickets for them to fly up for the next weekend.

Lora made sure they were ready for school the next day then the couple made their way to Luke's for lunch, their arms wrapped around each other the entire way.

The couple walked into the diner and looked around before their eyes stopped on Lorelai sitting at a table with their English teacher.

With a shrug at each other they walked past Lorelai and sat at the counter too wrapped up in each other to notice Mr Medina walking towards them.

"Lora, Jess, why don't you join us for lunch?" He asked them missing the smirks directed at him from the townsfolk inside the diner.

"No thanks, we're fine here." Lora said snuggling closer to Jess and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I insist, I would like to get to know my step daughter and her boyfriend outside of school, and considering you two ran away on a holiday over the break and missed the wedding it's the least you can do." He said with a snap to his voice while Lorelai sat at her table with a smile on her face.

"He's my husband, not my boyfriend. We didn't run off on a holiday, we got married and went on our honeymoon. That woman isn't my mother, and you sir are nothing to me, so leave us alone to enjoy our lunch." Lora said then went back to reading het book.

Jess noticed Mr Medina blink in shock before going back to Lorelai and having a quiet talk with her before leaving the diner.

Jess turned his attention back to his wife and started to read over her shoulder.

Luke watched the entire thing happen and smiled at the way Lora and Jess were handling Lorelai's childish behaviour.

That night found Lora and Jess on the Gilmores door step for dinner.

Lora had recognised Lorelai's jeep in the driveway and almost laughed when she compared Jess' Porsche to the crappy jeep.

Lora found it kinda sad and pathetic that Lorelai acted like a poor slob when she had access to her own trust fund and used that trust fund to pay bills and buy candy and shoes but refused to use it for a new car and everyone knew it was only to annoy her parents.

The Gilmores maid led Lora and Jess into the lounge room before leaving to check dinner.

Emily and Richard welcomed the couple with hugs and handshakes while Lorelai sat there making snide remarks.

"So have you two decided on college yet?" Richard asked them with a smile.

"Yeah we decided on Yale. We're gonna go look at apartments or houses near campus in a few weeks." Jess answered with a smile towards Lora.

"What? Who's paying for school and houses?" Lorelai snapped sending her parents evil glares.

"We're paying for school and the apartment. With our own money." Lora said with a smile back at Jess. Lorelai let out a snort.

"How much money do you two have?" Lorelai asked with a frown thinking that after the house and the wedding Jess should be running out soon.

"Hmm... well by my self I have a couple of billion, Lora has a few billion and joint another few billion." Jess said with a smile towards Lorelai.

"Plus what the businesses bring in." Lora added. Lorelai just gaped at them like a fish out of water.

After dinner Lora and Jess decided to stay at the Hartford house that night and drove home giggling about the look on Lorelai's face over dinner.


	14. Graduation and Holidays

As the Chilton crew lined up for graduation they were laughing about past memories and joking about the summer.

They were joining the Yale gang for a holiday, they were going to Australia for part of the Summer.

Lora and Jess would be coming back earlier to get their new apartment set up and to also check out and double check everything in the new branch of Truncheon that would be opening near Yale.

The speeches were made, names called, the stage was walked and just like that Lora and Jess had graduated from Chilton both within the top percentile of their grade.

The group split apart to celebrate with their families before they would fly to Sydney the next day.

Lora and Jess ended up at the Hayden's house with the Gilmores and Luke joining them.

Gifts were passed out to the two graduates, from the grandparents Jess got a set of first edition Hemmingway novels and Lora received a set of first edition Austen novels.

Luke gave them each a key to Luke's diner.

Chris gave them both an open ended first class tickets to Europe, for their next holiday.

After the gifts were opened and the food eaten the new graduates left for their own home in Stars Hollow, to sleep before boarding the plane to Australia the next day.

The Yale crew were waiting for them when they left the airport, they were staying with Finn at his house, he had promised to teach Lora and Jess how to surf before they left the country.

That night they all went clubbing and fell asleep in different stages of drunkenness, Finn was naked near the pool, Logan had crawled home and crashed on the couch in his boxers after his romp with a girl.

Collin and Steph were curled together on the pool table, both fully clothed.

Paris was in her room, in her nightwear while Louise and Maddy were in their bikinis on lounge chairs next to the pool.

Tristan was in his boxers curled up in his bathtub.

Lora and Jess were wrapped around each other, Jess was in his boxers while Lora was wearing her panties and Jess' metallica t-shirt.

To the entire groups horror Finn was the first one awake and to add to their nightmares he woke up Lora and Jess to teach them to surf.

Knowing how Finn was, the couple just sent him off to get dressed while they got in their swimmers and met up with Finn at the back door.

To everyone's shock by the end of the day Lora was almost as good as Finn and Jess was also holding his own.

Lora fell in love with Sydney and surfing and so did Jess together and with Finn's help they found a real estate agent and worked together for a week and found a house just up the beach from Finn's, it was a surf house so it was small one story house but everything was top quality and expensive, it came fully furnished with never used furniture, Finn helped them get set up with surf gear and made sure they knew the safety rules of the beach.

For the rest of their holiday they lay on the beach, went shopping, surfed, ate local food, drank and went clubbing.

Lora had developed a tan over their holiday and Jess had darkened his naturally dark skin.

As planned Lora and Jess left early and made their way back to Yale, they were making plans and lists on the flight home, the New Haven branch of Truncheon had to be slightly different that the one in Philly.

They had to stock text books for the Yale classes, include the new release modern books, the classics, kids books, comics, and all the other types of books.

Lora wanted to include a coffee bar and small pastry case as well.

Lora was also busy making lists for their apartment, it had furniture but nothing else, they were bringing the left over copies of books and music they had, Christopher had bought them a high quality top of the line stereo system so Lora was making a list of music they needed to buy to deck out the new place.

The couple arrived in New Haven and went straight to the apartment, they stripped out of their clothes and jumped in the shower giggling, after their shower they set the alarm then fell asleep on the bed.

For the next few weeks Lora and Jess set up the store and hired a few people to run the store and in between Truncheon stuff they set up their new apartment.

The rest of their friends arrived back home from Australia and Lora and Jess helped them get set up in their respective dorms or apartments.


	15. First Days and Bar Tenders

It was the first day of classes and Lora was running around like crazy, in all the fun over the last few days she had managed to lose her book bag in the apartment and to make it even worse Jess was laughing at her frantic attempts to find it.

Lora had admitted defeat and was leaving for class without her book bag only to get to the door and find her bag sitting there waiting, Lora then remembered putting it there the night before so she wouldn't lose it, and Jess being Jess remembered.

Lora grabbed her bag, kissed Jess goodbye and ran out the door and to the closest coffee cart on campus.

Lora had managed to fill her day with classes and was busy crossing classes off her wish list when she ran into a guy who had floppy brown hair and was slumped over, she had seen him a few of her classes and realised he was shy.

"Hi I'm Lora, we had some classes together earlier." She said trying to be nice.

Before the guy could answer Finn was hanging off her neck wearing his boxers, a tutu, and a pink wig babbling on about flying unicorns and red headed koalas and asking her what would happen if the two had a baby together.

"You would get a flying red headed unicorn that ate eucalyptus, got stoned and shat out rainbows." Lora answered him with a laugh before waving to the guy and leading Finn back to his dorm room.

Later that night after a lot of talking and convincing the entire group decided to go to the pub for a group drinking session.

Lora and Jess made their way into the pub late after spending some time alone the rest of the group cheered and made comments on how late they were and what they were doing, Lora's hastily repaired hair told them everything they needed to know.

Jess went to the table while Lora went to the bar to get them drinks and waved at the guy from earlier in the day.

"Hey so what's your name I got distracted this morning." Lora said with a smile.

"It's Marty. Nice to meet you, gotta say you have some interesting friends over there." Marty said pointing at the table.

"Oh yeah, they're great. I'll have a vodka cranberry and a fosters please." She said before sending Jess a smile. "Oh yeah and another round of whatever the rest of the group is drinking." She added then waved Jess over to help her.

Jess had been watching the bartender check out Lora and he knew he would flirt soon and waited just long enough for the guy to start talking before walking over.

"So we should study together for classes and maybe go to dinner sometime." Marty was saying to Lora as Jess got close enough to hear.

"Hey you should invite him to the next movie night, meet the gang you know. Oh I'm Jess by the way." He said paying for the drinks and slipping the tip into the jar. "Oh if you wanna different job head over to truncheon they need a few staff members, flexible hours, health plans and they're cool about studying when it's quiet." Jess added before grabbing some drinks and leaving Lora to finish her conversation.

"He's a bit different, and straight forward isn't he." Marty said with a smile. Lora laughed and nodded.

"Yep. Oh here's my number by the way, call or text and I'll let you know about the movie night, there's one tomorrow night if you're free. He's right about truncheon by the way, they also have good staff discounts on the text books as well." Lora said with a wave and grabbing the rest of the drinks twirled away.

Marty watched her leave completely missing the sight of her wedding rings and knew he would be in truncheon the next morning and calling her about the movie night right after that, he also knew he would only ever be her friend no girl that hot would ever look at him as anything other than a friend.


	16. Movie Night and Surprise

Lora was in truncheon sending off an order and updating the online paper when Marty walked in looking around.

He noticed her and waved before talking to the manager and following him into the back office.

Before Marty was finished Lora finished her work and after a wave to the staff she left to go to the store and stock up on movie night food.

She had just started shopping when her phone rang she answered knowing it was Marty based on the ring tone.

"Hey what's up?" She said and grinned as he stuttered a bit.

"Um... er... did you need me to bring anything tonight? Also where and when?" He answered back.

Lora smiled told him to bring some soda and candy, gave him her address and told him it started at seven but she would be home at five and he could turn up whenever after that.

Lora got home and smiled as Jess came out to help her get the food inside before he went to his study to work on his next book and she went into their gym room to dance.

Lora was so involved in her dance she lost track of time and it wasn't until the current song finished that she noticed Jess and Marty watching from the doorway, she quickly looked at her watch and noticed it was almost six.

"Let me have a quick shower then I'll be down to help set up." She told them before running out of the room and into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Jess smirked and led Marty back downstairs to the kitchen and got him talking about school and what he liked to do.

"Jess can I borrow another shirt? Mine are all too angry to wear right now." Lora yelled down.

"What happened? Did the white ones try and take over the colours or did the oversized ones try and suffocate the fitted ones?" He yelled back enjoying the look of shock on Marty's face.

"Um... more along the lines of they are all fighting each other for leadership and real estate and yet have joined together to keep the queen shirt hidden from me." She yelled back.

"So you want my shirt cause you can't find yours. Ok take whatever just not the butt with fingers I'm gonna visit Luke tomorrow and wanna see if his head will spin if I wear that one." He replied and shrugged at Marty when he heard Lora laughing from upstairs.

Jess held Marty back from the stairs as loud thuds were heard and smiled as seconds later bean bags were sliding along the floor followed by Lora dancing behind them in her little daisy duke denim shorts and his undershirt which was tied up around her waist.

Jess grabbed her hand and spun her around and pulled her close to him before dancing around the kitchen and kissing her before letting her go to set up the movie room. Marty blinked in shock at the kiss and looked at Jess.

"So you guys are dating and live together?" He asked trying not to be creepy but wanting to know more about his new friends.

"We got married over Christmas, on the beach. But we've been together for about five and a half years now." Jess answered then grabbed a pile of candy and after Marty had grabbed some led him into the movie room.

The rest of the group showed up soon after and more food was ordered, an argument over movies had been had, the movies had been chosen and Marty had been surprised at how much food Lora could eat, he had also watched Jess and Lora interact with each other.

It was clear to him how much they loved each other and was happy to be included in this slightly weird group of friends.


	17. Party and the LDB

Over the next few months the entire group welcomed Marty and he was inducted into movie nights and guys nights, to the surprise of everyone he and Louise started dating and were talking about moving in together.

To the displeasure of the Gilmores, Lorelai had accepted the invitation to their Easter party and was bringing her new boyfriend Alex, her divorce had been finalised so now they could go public.

To Lora's delight her group of friends had started to pair off, her and Jess, Louise and Marty, Paris and Tristan, Maddy and Finn, Steph and Collin, and Logan was still dating around but had been spending more time with Juliet.

The girl had gone shopping together for gowns and shoes to wear to the party and Juliet had dragged her friend Rose along, and as nice as Rose was Lora could only hope that Rose finally got a boyfriend of her own.

Rose had a bad habit of making moves on Jess and the other guys in the group, and while Lora trusted Jess one hundred percent it was still annoying to watch.

The night of the party saw Lora and Jess stepping out of the limo they hired to the flashing lights of photographers, Lora smiled up at Jess as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

The young group gathered together to the side of the dance floor and quietly snickered amongst themselves at the sight of Lorelai in a tight sparkly dress that did nothing for her with her floppy haired boyfriend hanging off her.

The group quickly forgot about them as the night got started, they danced together as a group and frequently swapped dance partners, when Lora and Jess danced together the entire room stopped to watch them.

They moved together like they were one person, for such a bad boy looking guy Jess was extremely romantic and had learnt to dance like this to please his beautiful Lora.

After the Easter party the group went back to normal, studying, partying, watching movies and preparing for another event, the all secret induction to the LDB.

For the Chilton crew and Marty this would be their first event and for the rest of the group they were already members but were still excited that their friends would be joining them.

The inductees were kidnapped by their friends and driven out to a secret location, upon arrival they were split up and given costumes.

Lora was laughing at the girls costumes, they were all dressed up as Tinkerbelle including wings, she cracked even more when they were led to the guys dressed as Peter Pan.

They were led to a tower and climbed up where they were strapped into harnesses by Seth a guy Logan had introduced them to, Finn dressed as a fairy god mother then threw glitter on them before they jumped.

When they were safe on the group Lora noticed that everyone was dressed up as a Disney character, she had fun running around in costume and eating.

After the festivities had calmed down a little Collin who was dressed as the wardrobe from Beauty and the Beast stood on the stage and welcomed the new members to the group, he reminded them it was a tradition and to uphold the honour then he snickered and finished his speech with a crack about Finn, cross dressing, alcohol and upchuck.

Lora and Jess spent the night drinking and laughing and dancing before falling asleep in a tent holding each other.

Lora knew she had amazing friends that no matter what would always be there for each other, and that knowledge was cemented the next morning when the group had to listen to Finn complain about the sun all the way back to Yale and not one of them mentioned throwing him out of the car.


	18. Christmas and Love

Lora and Jess had spent the rest of the year studying, taking exams, celebrating her birthday over a weekend in Australia and now the entire group was heading to the Hayden mansion for Christmas.

Every main society family was in attendance and yet Lora and Jess were the number one topic, not many of the guests knew about Jess or his financial situation, so for them to see the expensive rings on Lora's finger surprised them.

Jess had fun through the night winding up people who braved the unknown to talk to him, he kept up with every topic they raised and surprised them yet again with how smart he was and his attendance at Yale.

Marty however tried to fade into the wall, Louise however refused to let that happen and dragged him onto the dance floor, he was however overlooked thanks to Lora and Jess and their appeal to the masses.

When Lora and Jess finally arrived home they crashed onto the couch and even the thought of moving made Lora groan.

The main benefit of the night was the missing Lorelai who had not been invited to attend, which was a huge blessing to the young couple.

After Christmas and New Year and their one year anniversary was over the couple threw themselves back into school and the LDB and their friends.

Jess somehow managed to finish another book and was considering letting his identity out after graduation, Lora was dancing for fun, writing her online paper for the bookstore and was thinking of ways to ask Jess about starting a family after graduation.

Word reached the group of Lorelai's engagement to Alex, and they were bummed out about having to attend the party, the only good thing about the party was that it was being held in the country club, they could escape early and go to the pub to unwind.

The night of the party Lora and Jess arrived exactly on time and from the second they entered the room all eyes were on them, after all Lora was the daughter.

Lora treated the party like other social events she was polite and kind, she laughed and smiled and danced with Jess and her friends, she managed to make an appropriate speech when pushed to do so by the other guests and after the correct socially acceptable time was up she left with the group.

Later that night the entire group could be found sprawled around Lora and Jess' living room talking and laughing about the time they had spent together.

Marty learnt more about the group and was freaked out when Finn performed his passion of the christ on the coffee table butt naked, Lora took a video of it while Jess took pictures and both grinned at each other.

They got back into school work and exams and most of the group forgot about the Finn video and pictures, until the end of the school year LDB event where the couple managed to sneak an edited copy of it into the stack of film clips to be shown on a projector for the entire current and past LDB members to see, a different edit also managed to make its way onto the internet, this one had all the visible faces cut out and a cross shape covering Finn's junk.

Lora and Jess spent the break from school working on the bookstores and checking on the bar in Philly, they also discussed starting a family and Jess showing his face as a book author after graduation.

They started their second year rested and ready for the craziness to start and start it did with Lora getting tripped over in the quad by a bimbo who was pissed she was with Jess.

The bimbo then tried to make her believe Jess had spent the school break with her at her house in California, when Lora just laughed in her face she slunk away while the coffee cart guy helped her up and made sure she was ok.

The story spread and after Jess was heard laughing at the story as well the gossips of Yale forgot about it.

Lora was then given a book to read in her lit class, Life and Stuff by J.M. Simms. She giggled while her teacher raved on and on about the book, she just opened the cover and read the dedication ' _To my wife, you are my life and stuff'_ she had also edited this book and knew it almost as well as Jess did.


	19. Life and Death

Lora and Jess had pushed themselves hard, adding extra classes to their semesters and signing up for summer school and online classes, it had paid off they were graduation together a year early.

Jess had found a pretty cool guy to work at Truncheon as an agent, Paul had worked out a book tour for Jess that would chase his newest book release, the downside was finishing school early.

Lora decided to go with him and not only update the online blog about the tour but also review some new and different bands and places along the way.

Together they had decided to finish the tour then decide where to settle down and after the relocating had finished they would try and start their family.

The rest of the gang finished a year later and Paris accepted her place at Harvard Medical School and Tristan joined her by attending Harvard Law School.

Maddy followed Finn home to Australia when he had to take over the company from his father after graduating, the got engaged but there was still no set wedding date.

Steph and Collin were engaged and their families were planning the biggest society wedding the world had ever seen, Collin would join the family company and Steph was going to be the perfect Hartford wife.

To everyone's shock Louise and Marty were married and were going to move to New York where Marty would take over as manager and part owner of Jess and Lora's newest business and start a family straight away.

Logan would be going to London for at least a year on his father's orders and for him to come home he would have to grow up and straighten himself out, Lora and Jess had both offered him a high position in any of their companies and also offered start up funds if he wanted away from the plan.

Lora had started writing her own books, a series of children's stories and was branching out into young adult novels and travel books.

She covered every topic in her travel books from the best but cheapest food and hotels to the most expensive and every price range between.

Lora was publishing her travel books under the author name of Truncheon Books so the collection was seen as separate to her other books which were published under L.H.M. St. Jude.

Jess was proud of her, she was talented and smart and beautiful and she managed to graduate early, write books and keep up with him and their friends, to Jess Lora was like a superhero.

The Gilmores were embarrassed by Lorelai again, after her messy divorce from the teacher she was now in the middle of another divorce from Alex, and was trying to drag the family into the mess she had made.

To make it worse her new boyfriend was the same age as Lora and had flunked out of community college, by this time no-one in Stars Hollow talked to her.

Luke had discovered an unknown daughter April and was also now dating her mother Anna, they were a slightly weird family unit, Luke the gruff plaid diner owner, Anna the new age hippy knick knack shop owner and April the genius geeky daughter.

Lora and Jess loved hanging out with April and she loved knowing them, they gave her free school books and let her read their newest books before they were even released to the public.

The Hayden elders had retired and passed the business over to Chris and were now living in Martha's Vineyard, Lora and Jess went to visit them every couple of months.

Emily had moved into a house in Cape Cod after Richard had passed away from a drunk driver, Richard had left everything he had to Lora and Jess but left it in trust with Emily.

Lora rang Emily every week but she seemed to be ok, Paris had send her a letter with a number for a companion company, you entered in your living status, likes, hates and everything else and they matched you up with similar people near your location.

Emily had been matched up with a woman from Cape Cod who had lost her husband to Cancer and just needed a friend, they had lunch together every day and became the best of friends.

Francine joined their ranks a year later when Strobe passed away, she moved to Cape Cod and was welcomed into their own version of the ya ya sisterhood.

Chris found the perfect woman, she was smart and the same age as him, she had a son the same age as Lora and loved him as much as he loved her.

Chris and Karen got married after Jess had finished his book tour, surprisingly Jess and her son Lucas got along great, Lora was so happy for her dad she jumped around like a two year old hyped up on sugar.

Lora and Jess moved to Philly together, they settled into a huge house on the outskirts of the city.

They decided to try and start their family after Chris' wedding and were surprised when they found out Lora was pregnant.

Over the next few years Lora and Jess had three children, one girl and two boys, Katherine Emily Francine Hayden-Mariano was the youngest child, Oliver Luke Hayden-Mariano was the oldest and in the middle was Lincoln Thomas Hayden-Mariano.

Years passed and the group of friends still kept in contact but visits stopped as their lives took over.

Paris and Tristan broke up half way through grad school but remained polite to each other.

Paris stayed single and became the most sought after brain surgeon in the USA.

Tristan ended up marrying Juliet, and having two children, he became a top rate divorce lawyer.

Maddie and Finn had six kids and finally got married when the youngest kid was eight. Maddie is a fashion designer and stay at home mom while Finn is a hotel mogul.

Louise and Marty had one girl who was spoilt rotten, they stayed in New York and Marty stayed with Lora and Jess' company and made a fortune for his family to live on.

Collin and Steph had their wedding and their kids, they followed the plan and loved every minute of it.

Logan got a girl pregnant in London and stepped up to the plate, they didn't marry but they were together, he was an amazing father and ended up being the point man for Truncheon in Europe, he was now a part owner in the London branch and no longer needed his fathers money.

The friends got together for every wedding, birth and once a year gathered to celebrate every missed occasion through the year.

As the years passed they started to replace weddings and births with funerals, first Emily, then Francine, then the other grandparents of the group.

A few more years passed and kids were starting college and their parents were starting to pass away, Chris was the last to go, leaving the world with a smile.

The group became grandparents and great-grandparents, money and properties were handed down, hair was grey, faces were wrinkled and still the group gathered for their celebrations.

Then the news started, Collin had passed away in his sleep, then it was Paris from stress, Tristan was next, Jess and Lora watched their group shrink one at a time until it was just them left.

Jess woke up a year after Logan's death and knew Lora was gone, she was eighty seven, he let a few tears fall then held her tighter and let his heart take him away, he joined her in death a few hours later.

The group was waiting for them, all of them young again, family members were there and they sat and watched and waited for their children, they celebrated each birth, each wedding, and every year until the funerals started, and then they joined together to greet their children together as a group.

 **Thankyou to everyone who had read this story, thankyou for all the comments. It has been a pleasure writing this.**


End file.
